Hearts Break
by 6kimiko6
Summary: Saga of the hearts- first book  REWRITE! Anzu's, Rapunzel's big sister's, story mwahaha!Rated T for minimal language and small sexual content
1. Going to da Market!

**Chapter One**

Once upon a time there was a young girl named Rapunzel. You know her? Then you _must _know her sister, right? . . . No? I bet you don't. I'm not surprised though. That's me; Anzu. Anzu means peach in Japanese, I think. Or maybe not, cuz I really don't know. My step-mother, the _witch_, is into food names. Rapunzel is a type of lettuce if you didn't know. I'm sure you know the tale of my sister. If not read a friggin book! But, anyway, I was nothing like that. Ok maybe a little… My mother didn't want me though, tragic isn't it? She traded me for some peaches. And I wouldn't let her call me Peach. Who knows what would happen next. I'm _not_ dating Mario, thanks very much. I remember so much about my life. And I remember the day my life changed.

* * *

"Do I _have_ to go" I whined. "Yes". Hard to believe how my step-mom can put so much authority in one word. I sat on the couch, putting a pouting face on. "I'm going to sell you today". My jaw dropped, "_What?_". Sell me? That was a new low, even for her. But on the positive side I got to leave! YAY! "So come on, _darling_" She spat. Then charming little Rapunzel walked in. Her blonde curls bounced around her flawless heart-shaped face. I scowled. "Mom, I'm ready" her perfect blue-shaded eyes scanned me, "Are you going like _that_ ". I flipped my not-so-perfect chocolate curls over my shoulder. "Like it matters" I answered. She scowled but quickly brightened. She never scowls because it can cause wrinkles. Or at least that's what she thinks. But honestly she'll do _anything _if it'll make her prettier . She disgusts me. "Well let's go" my mother said impatiently. Rapunzel was wearing a Lolita dress, pink of course, with a matching hat and ballet shoes. She had a very frou-frou white undershirt, and even pink tights. Her attire disgusts me too. As for me, I was wearing some cute flare jeans, dark denim of course, and a gorgeous grey camisole with a lacy top, that I had pulled past my waist. What can I say? I like long shirts. My lacy camisole is as _classy_ as I get. "Let's go!" My mother snapped impatiently, "We have bidders!". "Why wouldn't we?" I retorted under my breath. Oh yeah, I went there! Step-mother glared at me. Because that obviously is going to do… hmm, let me see… oh yeah! NOTHING! I am so intelligent…And I use big words like intelligent! Take that world! "Anzu! Don't be so vulgar!" Rapunzel scolded. Vulgar isn't a big word… but it is really smart sounding… So not cool. "Make me!" I growled. She let out a little gasp and her eyes brimmed with tears. If only I cared.

**Okay- I slightly expanded it, And I know its short, but its kinda like an prologue, ya know? K, review please!**


	2. Meet moi a little

Or so I had hoped. I was so animated to leave! Then… BOOM! No one wanted me for any more than a pound of turnips.

My step mom already had a farm and Rapunzel thinks that turnips cause acne. (Who ever would of told her that? ). Evil smile..

Well any way…

Some guy said he'd even give a pound of cherries to rape me! I _politely_ told him that I would murder him in his sleep and cut off his…

Well you get the picture.

The funny thing is a bunch of people wanted Rapunzel (they wouldn't be able to handle it, trust me).

What's so delightful about her?

So my step mom, I guess I'll call her by her name-Gladys-, reluctantly took us back home.

I instantly ran up to my room, which is actually the attic.

My room has a dark creaky wooden floor, and cheap white wallpaper that's chipped off in many different locations.

In my room there's a small cherry-coloured wooden bed with two white pillows, the cheap kind that probably have rocks in them but are sewn together so you really never know.

There's also a desk, also known as a big piece of flat wood standing on top of more wood that was more shaped like little boxes. Yup, that's my desk!

My desk was short, so instead of a chair, there was a folded blanket that was way too poofy to be a real blanket.

And that was about it.

I took out my coal pencils and my paper, and set it on my desk to work.

I am an artist. Short, sweet and to the point.

The dude that I sell my drawing to told me that I could be rich. Rich is pleasant, right?

I had stolen- ahem- _borrowed _some paper from Gladys (my step mother) and I had already gotten a cheap coal pencil from a nice man at the market, so I drew.

Usually I draw still life; like flowers, trees, and anything else I see out my window.

And when I say window, I mean a hole that I had been rammed into numerous times by Gladys.

Drawing came naturally to me; Every line, every shape, even when I drew lightly or hard.

In the end I had drawn… A flower.

Again.

I barely documented it as a carnation., I know these things because Gladys gardens and I have to trade it with people.

And people don't like it when you give them a rose instead of an iris.

You only make that mistake once.

Just a single white carnation. Since I had only snagged one piece of paper, I could only drew one picture with Gladys's borrowed paper.

But one day when Gladys wasn't looking I had snuck off to trade another sketch I had drawn, and I traded my picture for ten pieces of paper and a better coal pencil.

So after my flower I had drawn, I started drawing an eye.

Random, but that's what I drew. Dont judge me!

I liked drawing eyes because they can be different every time and they are difficult.

I love a good challenge. I listened to the birds tweeting a song, singing softly to it. Don't even ask how I can sing along with bird- I am just that freaking awesome.

"Anzu!" Gladys shouted, "get down here!".

I quickly put my stuff away where nobody would find it (I would tell you but then _you _would find it), and ran down the stairs.

"What the hell do you want!" I growled, annoyed that I couldn't keep drawing. Obviously very annoyed, because usually I'm a good enough actress to pretend I don't care.

"Go plant a garden! You need to make your pay here!".

Make my pay here.. What? I don't get it…

"Eek!" I yelped catching the seeds that were thrown at me. Which is pretty impressive considering I don't have very good hand-eye coordination.

I looked at what was so very rudely thrown at me.

Flowers. Roses, to be exact. I didn't want to plant roses! I don't like farming!

Grrrr. . .

"Plant them, _now!_" Gladys got out her matches from her pocket, "Or else. . .".

"O-Okay" I said, my voice cracking with fear.

She laughed, almost demonically, falling backwards onto the brown couch, setting the matches on the nice light-wood side table.

Yet even my _bed_ had been gnawed on by dogs.

I'm not entirely sure _who's _dog chewed it.

Or _when _an unknown somebody's dog chewed on it.

But a dog chewed it.

I ran out the back door to an empty spot of land.

She would burn my hair. _Burn it_!

She would never burn her _precious_ Rapunzel's hair. But she's burnt my hair before.

When I was seven, I had ruined her flower garden, she had cut it all off and burnt it in the fire place.

She said the second time that she would catch my hair on fire when it was _still on my head_.

I have to admit something to you guys reading this… I am terrified of fire.

And snakes.

They scare the freaking poo out of me!

I scurried out of the door, clutching the seeds austerely in my fist.

This was gonna be _fun._

Omigosh! I dug a _hole_! I am so _proud _of myself!

I dug a friggin' hole, and I'm proud!

So proud I am!

* * *

I plodded grumpily into the house.

Okay, yes I was proud _earlier_, but I got a. . .

A boob-boo.

Yes, tragic, I know.

I don't like farming... I frowned.

"Don't scowl, it'll give you wrinkles!" Rapunzel called from the other side of the room, where she was sitting on a big brown couch.

She had her freshly shaven legs crossed, with her blue silk skirt carefully placed around her knees

If I had been holding something, it would be crushed in my fury.

Dim-witted little blonde girl (nothing against blondes!).

I despised that child! She had never worked in her life!

Although she claims looking good is all she can do. Well, the only part of that that's true is that she cant do anything.

But of course Gladys likes her better because she doesn't talk back.

Or disagree.

Or throw her peas at people.

Or- you know what, maybe there _are _a few reasons. So what? I'm stubborn, get over it!

I sighed in frustration and climbed up to my room, getting out my hidden drawing supplies. Well I guess there's nothing I can do...

* * *

**Ta-daaa! I am pretty proud of myslef, and at 5 review I'll post the next chappie!**

** Its not a very big goal, but its a goal!**


	3. The pencil man

**Chapter 3 okay, five reviews! HAPPINESS! And a person added it favourites! THANK YOU PERSON!**

* * *

"How much will you give me?" I asked.

The anorexic-ally thin woman thought for a moment, "I'll give you yellow, blue, and red paints".

I clenched my teeth in frustration. That's all?

"Add black and white paint and it's a deal" I answered., smiling sweetly.

The woman narrowed her eyes.

"Deal" she finally muttered.

I smiled at my hustling skills. I am _smooth_. Heh-heh...

You see, I've started painting.

Because I am just that _awe-inspiring_

I grabbed my small blue plaid messenger bag, now filled with paints, nodded in thanks to the woman, and was on my way.

On my way to the guy who sells coal pencils, that is

The guy who sells coal pencils has a big cream coloured tent, with four large metal poles holding up it up, shielding the harsh summer sun.

"Anzu! How nice to see you! What have you got for me?" He asked in his cool French accent.

I handed him the eye sketch. It might get me a good charcoal pencil. Or possibly an eyeliner pencil... You know.. Maybe..

"Very good quality!" He said nodding, "I'll give you a small and a large charcoal pencil-" He gave me a wink,"-and I'll throw in a black eyeliner pencil".

He always knew what I was thinking! It kinda scared me...

"Deal!" I agreed , both me _and_ myself thought it was a great deal.

Plus everyone knows there's no use arguing with _me_. I gratefully accepted them, put them in my bag(I traded some of Gladys' flowers, _shhhhh don't tell her!_).

"ANZU!" Gladys yelled. Crap!

"Gotta go, see ya later" I called running over to Gladys and Rapunzel. "So did you buy a dress?" Rapunzel asked.

"N-" I started "I did!" Rapunzel interrupted.

Why did I even think she cared what-so-ever about what _I_ bought

"It's frilly and pink!" She gushed. I rolled my eyes. So what exactly is new? Pink is _always_ the colour. Frills are _always_ part of her outfit. Surprise, surprise. -.-

"You see, it goes half-way to my knees, and it has a stringy sleeves and-"

"That's _great_!" I lied, cutting her off so I wouldn't have to here how _delightful_ her new dress was.

When Gladys wasn't around, I'll tell her pink makes your eyelashes fall out. Oh, how she would throw a fit! Heh, Heh, Heh *evil smile*.

* * *

I traced a line for the bangs. I was drawing a person. _Don't_ ask who it is. That really ticks me off. Do I have to be drawing a _certain_ somebody? No, I think not.

But if you _were_ gonnna ask, I would tell you that her name is Kelly she wants to be an musician someday, she's seventeen years old, she has straight blonde hair, blue-green eyes, she likes key-lime pie, she hates the colour yellow, she doesn't like to cook, she has crushes on people that are way out of her league and she's a total snob.

Huh?

You weren't gonna ask anyway?

Oh. . . that's kinda embarrassing. . .

I had already watered my dumb flowers. Grrr... Stupid flowers... At least I could draw them. I guess that's a bright side. Kinda.

Except for the fact that I had already passed my flower phase.

I frowned at the line. It didn't look right. But I, _of course_, forgot to buy erasers. Damn! I am so stupid sometimes...

I, now extremely ticked off, took out a clean sheet of paper. I will draw a_ different_ person.

What did you say? Who is it? Do you _really _want to know?

You know what, lets just be done for today.

Yup, done sounds good.

* * *

**sorry its so short! Hope you liked it anyway!**


End file.
